Time is Running Out
by BetterThanCoffee
Summary: Time is running out for someone close to Aang. (Death clock AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is pretty terrible, so I plan on re-writing it. Any feedback would help. I've had some major writer's block lately.**

The moment when Fire Lord Ozai's energy dissipated throughout Aang's body, and the boy fully sunk out of the avatar state had to only have lasted for just a split second. Yet, in that split second, something both terrible and wonderful happened. Throughout history, there have only been a few avatars who realized the full potential of their powers. Avatar Roku was not one of the select few, but unbeknownst to Avatar Roku, his own predecessor was amongst the most powerful of avatars to ever live. In that split second, Aang's power broke through the threshold – it is only then that an avatar's true power is known.

As Aang left the avatar state, standing above the now powerless Ozai, the boy momentarily closed his eyes. Whether it was from relief, fatigue, or a sickly combination of both, Aang wasn't entirely sure, but all he knew was when he opened his eyes, his entire world change. Floating above Ozai's head was a series of numbers. Aang blinked a few more times, and yet the numbers did not disappear. Rubbing at his face, the avatar merely assumed exhaustion was finally getting to him. He must need sleep more than he realized.

Sokka hobbled up with Suki and Toph, and all three of them had the same mysterious numbers floating above their heads. No two numbers were alike, and his friends all contained numbers longer than the disgraced Phoenix King. Everyone was so happy about their victory against Ozai and his fleet, Aang curbed mentioning anything about his affliction. Now was not the time for some new mystery or adventure – now was the time for celebration.

The time to mention the numbers did not come when the entire gang came back together. It was time for Zuko's coronation, and Aang wasn't selfish enough to take that away from the teen that had grown to become one of his best friends. Aang was there to support Zuko, both as the avatar and the last member of the Air Nomads. The coronation was a time of unity, and did not need any of Aang's weirdness thrown in.

The time started to feel right as everyone had gathered at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Seeing all of his friends together and at peace made Aang's heart ache. He did not want to take this tranquility away from them. Aang rose to head out to the balcony. Aang would enjoy one last peaceful sunset before his life was once more thrown into chaos. Once the sun sunk below the horizon, Aang would tell his friends about the number.

Only Aang missed the sunset and would miss every sunset for the rest of his life if he meant he got to kiss Katara just like that. The moment her soft lips pressed into his own chapped pair, it was as if an explosion went off. It was the greatest moment in the boy's short life. Finally, he would get to be with the one he loved.

Aang nearly forgot about the numbers, as he was completely enamored with his budding relationship with Katara. It almost seemed as if the numbers above everyone's heads melted away every time the water tribe girl would slip her hand into the avatar's. The problem was that the numbers never really did go away, and Aang was selfishly using Katara as a distraction from facing the reality of his problem.

They were finally at peace. There were no more battles to fight or schemes to plan. Aang just existed, as an ordinary boy, alongside his friends and love. He did not want to interrupt the tranquility. This was the first time since he awoke from the iceberg that Aang could just pause and take a breath. He knew it was wrong to hide his new reality from his friends and allies, but he wanted the moments of peace to last forever.

Unfortunately, Aang's respite would not last long. Walking down the streets of Ba Sing Se, Katara's fingers intertwined with his own, the airbender could not help but to notice a frail elderly woman shuffling through the market. Her numbers were in the single digit, and hastily racing down to zero. That was different. Everyone had a different value, but he had never seen someone with numbers so low before.

A feeling of dread curled up in his stomach, and Aang couldn't help but to watch as her numbers raced down. Aang had no idea what would happen when they reached zero, but he knew it could not be good. The old woman continued through the market, examining different vegetables, unaware that her fate was determined by a few, red numbers.

Her clock finally ticked down to zero. Time was up, and the woman collapsed in the street. People were shrieking and crying, creating pandemonium. Aang could only stare in shock. He had just watched a woman die, and did nothing to help. As the avatar, he had a duty to protect the people of the world and keep balance, but instead he stood by and did nothing as the woman's breath left her body.

The airbender continued to stare at the corpse on the ground, unable to move. The woman's numbers were gone, and all that remained was an empty husk of a person.

"Aang," Katara jolted the boy out of his reverie by shaking his shoulder. "We should go and help."

"Yeah," Aang muttered off-handedly, turning to look at his girlfriend.

All of the air rushed out of Aang's body. Aang had registered the fact that everyone had numbers over their heads, slowly getting smaller, but as he had no idea what it mean, Aang ignored the numbers more than anything. Now he knew what zero meant. Now he knew the fate those numbers held. Lower the number, the sooner you'll die, and Katara's number was only in the double digits.

Katara was going to die. Not only was she going to die, but she was going to die soon. Aang finally got the opportunity to be with the one he loved, and the spirits were going to snatch her away.

It wasn't fair! The airbender had already lost so much in his life. Every single airbender was no more. Aang was able to keep going after such a tragedy because he had Katara in his life. She was his rock – his biggest supporter. Aang doubts he could have defeated Ozai and ended the One-Hundred Year War without the beautiful woman by his side. If Katara died, how could Aang possibly go on without her?

"Aang?" Katara cocked her head to the side in a concerned manner, her blue eyes penetrating Aang's. "We have to go help out."

"No!" Yelled Aang, grabbing Katara's arm before she could walk off. "It is too dangerous. Come on, we have to get you back to the Jasmine Dragon."

"What are you talking about?" Katara fought as she was being dragged away from the scene.

"Just trust me."

As Aang pulled his girlfriend along, tears started to slide down his face. Making sure his face was away from Katara, Aang allowed himself this moment to cry. He did not care what her stupid numbers said. He was the avatar. It was his job to protect people, and he would make sure to keep Katara safe. Aang would not allow Katara to die, no matter what.

From that moment on, Aang was overprotective. He was doing everything he could to prevent Katara's demise. He used airbending to cool her tea, lest she burn herself and get an infection. Aang would always thread his arm around her waist to keep her from falling (although, Aang would have to admit that that wasn't the only benefit). Yet it seemed as if whatever Aang did, Katara's numbers were still steadily going down.

For the first time in his life, Aang had found happiness. As a monk, he never really expected to find a woman he loved, let alone a woman the airbender could see spending the rest of his life with. Katara made the avatar whole. After everything, at the end of the day, he knew he had Katara. During the war, just that thought alone was enough to keep him moving.

Only know, fate decided to take everything away from him once more. There were moments when Aang scrutinized Katara's numbers, trying to see if they had gotten larger, did he truly feel alone. No one knew about Aang's powers. Having to live with the burden of knowing his closest friend, and girlfriend, was not only going to die, but soon, was causing Aang's heart to crack. He did not want to put this horror upon anyone else, so Aang kept silent, but always watching.

The day Katara cracked was probably the most innocuous day ever. The weather was mild, and everyone was enjoying some downtime at their house in Ba Sing Se. Around lunch time, the waterbender rose from her seat in Aang's lap to start preparing lunch. Aang reacted immediately.

"Sit, Katara. You shouldn't be cooking. What if you hurt yourself?" Aang pushed Katara back to the floor, and began flittering around the kitchen, even though the avatar had no cooking skills what-so-ever.

"Aang," Katara snorted fiercely. "What is going on? Ever since we got together, you haven't allowed me to lift even my pinky finger. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be my savior."

Aang winced at Katara's wording. He knew Katara didn't mean it in a bad way, but as another and another day passed without any progress, Aang was growing desperate.

"I just want to keep you safe, Katara. What is so wrong with that?"

Katara melted from her angry stance, her eyes softening. "Aang, I know this whole relationship thing is new to the both of us, but I'm still my own person."

Katara padded over to Aang, winding her arms around his middle and pulling his chest into hers. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Trust me."

The avatar turned his face away from Katara when she leaned in for a kiss. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, trying futility to stop the tears from raining down.

"Hey," Katara whispered softly, trying to brush off the hurt of being rejected. "What's going on?"

Aang wanted to tell her. He really did, but the words just wouldn't come. After several minutes of absolute silence, Katara gave a frustrated huff, and stormed off to prepare lunch. Aang felt like scum. No, felt worse than scum. The world was dying around him, and he had to see the proof every single second of every single day.

Weeks passed, and Aang was stout in his silence. Katara was growing more and more frustrated with her increasingly absent boyfriend. Their relationship was coming apart at the seams. Katara could not stand how Aang was both simultaneously absent and overbearing. On the other end, Aang could hardly look at Katara. If he was to look, he would see her countdown.

Aang stopped eating, and he was barely sleeping. Idly, Aang wondered if perhaps he could die first and escape the pain. Any avatar duties fell to the wayside. He just couldn't get himself to even care anymore. What good was it to be the avatar if you cannot even save your girlfriend?

The boy wished he could have changed something, anything, but it was too late now. Katara's time was dwindling. Aang would never see Katara as a grown woman. He would never put a betrothal necklace around her slender throat. There would never be any children. There would never be a life together.

The airbender approached the waterbender for the first time in days. Aang expected Katara to be furious, but the look painted across her face was worry. Aang's heart jolted in his chest. He truly did not deserve the beauty that was Katara. No one did. However, now no one would ever get the chance to see.

"Can I talk to you, Katara? In private?" Katara nodded solemnly, and rose to stand by his side, just like normal.

Aang led Katara through the city in absolute silence, until they reached the outer wall. Before them was a gorgeous scene – fields of golden grain, glowing in the sunset's hues. It was perfect. For this moment, it was perfect.

The pair rested among the grain, stalks waving lazily around them. Katara's fingers found Aang's, and wound them together. It was silent and peaceful. There was nothing to be said, except for a few short words.

Aang took his free hand, and cupped Katara's tan face. Rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, tears started to spill over his own. "I love you," Aang whispered as Katara's clock ticked down to zero.


	2. SEQUEL

A sequel is now up for this story! It is called "Unraveled." A little rough, but hell, read it anyway. (While you're at it, read all of my stories. I swear some of them are decent).


End file.
